La baguette brisée
by Isfah
Summary: Hagrid emmène Harry sur le Chemin de Traverse, chez Ollivander pour acheter sa baguette, mais au fait, comment s'est passé le choix de sa baguette pour le demi-géant?


La baguette brisée

**La baguette brisée.**

Hagrid venait de s'asseoir en face du jeune Harry qui semblait tout à fait perdu dans cet univers auquel pourtant il appartenait plus que quiconque. La salle du Chaudron Baveur était remplie de sorciers en tout genre qui captaient l'attention du nouveau protégé de Dumbledore.

Demain, Harry, nous irons sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter ce dont tu auras besoin cette année, commença le Gardien des Clés de Poudlard. Sais-tu ce qui est indispensable pour un sorcier Harry ?

Non, avoua le jeune garçon tout juste âgé de onze ans.

La baguette Harry, la baguette. Vois-tu, c'est Elle qui te choisit. On prétend qu'Elle reconnaît son sorcier.

Comment un bout de bois peut-il choisir quelqu'un ? demanda le jeune Potter à la fois curieux et dubitatif.

Sais pas, fit le demi-géant dans un haussement d'épaules. Il faudra le demander à Ollivander. C'est le meilleur fabriquant de baguette de l'Angleterre, souffla Hagrid sur le ton de la confidence. Son magasin est installé depuis des années sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Harry, qui écoutait attentivement le demi-géant lui raconter quelles mesures étaient nécessaires pour trouver la bonne baguette, demanda soudain :

Mais vous, Hagrid, pourquoi vous vous servez d'un parapluie ?

Chut ! Pas si fort Harry. Je ne suis pas censé faire de la magie, je ne suis plus censé faire de la magie. Ma baguette… on me l'a brisée, avoua le garde-chasse, la voix emplie d'un sanglot mal contenu.

Pourquoi ? Enfin, je veux dire, n'était-il pas possible d'en racheter une autre ?

Non, Harry. J'ai été déchu de la société sorcière. Pour un sorcier, voir sa baguette brisée est la pire chose qui puisse arriver.

Hagrid semblait abattu. Replonger dans ses souvenirs semblait être une épreuve particulièrement délicate pour le demi-géant. Alors que le jeune sorcier reportait son attention sur le contenu étrange de l'assiette qui lui faisait face, il entendit la voix légèrement tremblante d'Hagrid lui dire.

Je me souviens parfaitement du jour où j'ai eu ma baguette…

_Flash-back_ :

Au milieu de la foule qui encombrait les rues étroites du Chemin de Traverse, un homme et son fils, l'un sur les épaules de l'autre, tentaient de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au magasin où ils pourraient réaliser leur dernier achat.

Ruby, laisse-moi descendre maintenant, veux-tu ? fit l'adulte, perché à plus de deux mètres de haut, sur les épaules de son fils, un demi-géant.

Mais papa, on va plus vite comme ça, rechigna l'enfant.

Rubeus Hagrid, pose-moi tout de suite !

Le demi-géant obtempéra, et posa l'homme qu'il portait au sol. Il vénérait son père, et faisait tout pour le protéger. Cette année, le jeune Hagrid quittait son père pour la première fois. Et si l'excitation d'aller à Poudlard avait immédiatement gagné le demi-géant, la crainte de se retrouver seul s'était peu à peu insinuée dans son esprit. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Pas Lui, alors qu'Elle était déjà partie.

Les deux sorciers, qui étaient chargés des autres affaires d'école du nouvel élève, arrivaient chez Ollivander, fabriquant de baguette depuis 328 avant Jésus Christ si l'on en croyait la devanture.

Là, mon fils, nous allons chez le meilleur fabriquant de baguette de toute l'Angleterre. La baguette, Hagrid est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour un sorcier. Ne l'oublie pas, sans elle, il n'est qu'un sorcier brisé, banni de la communauté.

Oui Papa ! fit le garçon d'un peu plus d'une dizaine d'année. Promis. On y va ?

Les essais avaient duré un bon moment, notamment parce que le fabriquant avait été obligé de rallongé son mètre pour pouvoir mesurer correctement les distances qui séparaient l'épaule du bout des doigts, le poignet au coude, l'épaule des pieds, le genou de l'aisselle, l'écartement des narines et enfin pour prendre le tour de tête.

La première baguette que l'enfant avait essayée n'avait même pas daigné jeter un sort. On aurait simplement dit un bout de bois, joliment sculpté certes, mais vide de toute magie. Ce premier échec ne découragea pas le jeune Rubeus qui en déduisit que le noisetier associé au cheveu de Vélane que contenait l'objet ne reflétait pas son caractère, un point c'est tout. Les tentatives suivantes ne donnèrent pas grand résultats, ou du moins, pas de résultats concluants. Pourtant, Ollivander sentit que l'on s'approchait, avec sa dernière baguette en Saule, 52,7cm et contenant une écaille de Magyar à Pointes, le jeune sorcier avait mis le feu à son étagère en ne faisant qu'un léger mouvement du poignet.

Le demi-géant était de plus en plus excité. Plus il essayait de baguette, plus il avait l'impression de devenir un véritable sorcier. Son père avait eu raison, c'était la baguette qui faisait le sorcier.

Après plus de quatre heures de mesures et d'essais, le jeune demi-géant était sorti avec une baguette de 40 cm faite en bois de chêne, et contenant un ventricule de cœur de dragon. Cette baguette lui correspondait parfaitement. D'ailleurs, dès qu'il l'avait prise, une agréable sensation de chaleur s'était diffusée dans son corps.

L'enfant en avait été enchanté. Il avait toujours voué aux dragons une fascination sans limite. Aux dragons et à toutes les créatures qui pouvaient sortir de l'ordinaire, lui permettant de se sentir un peu moins extraordinaire lui-même.

_Fin du flash-back_.

Mais Hagrid, tenta timidement le jeune Potter, dont les yeux émeraude trahissaient toute sa curiosité, pourquoi a-t-on cassé votre baguette ?

Sombre affaire Harry, sombre affaire.

Devant le mutisme de celui qui l'accompagnait, le sorcier de onze ans su qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus. Aussi fut-il surpris lorsqu'il entendit l'homme en face de lui se racler la gorge et lancer un :

Un Grand Homme Dumbledore. Un Grand Homme !


End file.
